


Something Blue

by Kayim



Series: 100 fandoms, 100 fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Martha dreams of blue.





	Something Blue

For something so unusual, Martha sees the TARDIS everywhere. A flash of blue in the carpark that turns out to be a van. A dress the exact shade she remembers. A glimpse of a phone box in a historical documentary that she’s almost certain is just a phone box. A bottle of nail varnish that she buys without letting herself think to much about it. Her dreams are filled with blue.

She reminds herself that she’s the one who left, who made the decision, but she misses it ( _him_ ) more than she will admit, and she won’t go back again.


End file.
